Walk Away
by GabisSoares
Summary: "Eu vou lembrar de você, você vai lembrar de mim... E senti que deveria confessar, Mesmo doendo tenho que dizer ... E mesmo sabendo que estamos em outra, é muito difícil me afastar." Futaba sabia que não poderia voltar atrás, somente aceitar a rejeição. [adaptação-capítulo 28-mangá] [Walk Away - Paula Deanda] [capítulo teste para longfic]


_Olá pessoal. Sejam bem-vindos. Este é um capítulo teste para uma Longfic. Particularmente, sou apaixonada por Ao Haru Ride e sempre espero poder saciar minha saudade com novas fanfics. Io Sakisaka foi simplesmente a pessoa que dominou meu top mangá/anime. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Boa leitura._

 _Eu vou lembrar de você_

 _Você vai lembrar de mim_

Eu estava decidida a encerrar tudo corretamente. Kou não deveria se preocupar ou se prender a mim quando já tem uma pessoa. Desde que Kou começou a falar constantemente com a Narumi-san, ele não tem mais olhos para ninguém. Disse até que eu nunca entenderia a dor que ele passou e basicamente, essa era uma forma dele ajudá-la a passar por seu luto.

 _Você estava fazendo demais por mim_

 _E eu não estava fazendo nada_

Olhei para você e sua expressão séria parecia esconder uma certa ansiedade. Poderia ser imaginação minha ou talvez você esperava algo de mim? Eu não posso voltar atrás quando pedi para falar com você pessoalmente, aqui neste final de tarde. Apesar da claridade bater em meu rosto o aquecendo levemente, eu não acredito que você tenha notado meu rubor.

Pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde nossos anos de ensino fundamental, me perdi rapidamente em meio às lembranças. Eu acreditava que poderia ajuda-lo em qualquer situação. Me sentia fraca por não ter passado um tempo com você quando precisou de ajuda.

Você me ajudou naquela brincadeira de polícia e ladrão, você se lembra? E eu ainda acreditei que poderia ajuda-lo correndo daquele jeito desajeitado. Também me ajudou quando eu precisei esconder minhas lágrimas de mágoa pela briga com minhas "amigas". Naquele dia no corredor do colégio, após ter defendido a Makita. Você tentou me aconselhar e ainda assim eu dei minha cara a tapa.

 _Vi você com a sua nova namorada ontem_

 _E senti que deveria confessar_

 _Mesmo doendo tenho que dizer_

Logo, Narumi chegou e tomou todo o seu tempo. Sua atenção não era focada em mais nada. Seus olhos repousavam constantemente sobre o visor do seu celular, seus dedos digitavam inúmeras palavras, as quais deixou de trocar comigo como costumava fazer.

Apesar da Makita-chan ter muita raiva do surgimento dessa nova garota, eu posso admitir que você parece uma pessoa bem melhor quando está com ela. Compartilhando dores, pensamentos e sentimentos. Dessa forma, não parecia haver lugar para mim. Você acha que teria espaço para mais uma pessoa em seu coração?

Entendendo este sentimento, eu soube que deveria me confessar a você. Confessar este sentimento antigo e tão forte. Eu deveria libertar meu coração desse segredo e abrir mão de tudo o que pensei que poderíamos compartilhar. Pensei que deveria abrir mão de você e seguir em frente.

 _Mesmo sabendo que não devia me preocupar_

 _No fundo da minha mente_

 _Não consigo parar de pensar em uma pergunta ..._

Você já sentiu algo por mim? Você realmente quis me dar aquele beijo no dia dos eventos escolares? Você realmente se preocupou quando dizia? Você sentiu ciúmes quando Kikuchi-kun surgiu? Ainda assim, com todas essas dúvidas eu preciso dizer:

\- Kou, eu gosto de você. Então eu vim aqui para que você possa me dispensar de uma vez. Já que estou colocando um ponto final nisso e tentando seguir em frente.

Mentiras, inúmeras mentiras que eu dizia a mim mesma tentando acalmar essa dor em meu peito, tentando enganar minha mente da insistência dela em dizer que você seria meu depois de todos esses anos.

\- Para eu compreender que você não gosta de mim... Eu quero que você me rejeite formalmente. - A julgar por seu olhar vazio e seu rosto inexpressivo, acho que tive razão este tempo todo.

Definitivamente, não havia espaço para mim em seu coração. Nunca haveria um sentimento mútuo enquanto eu sentisse amor por você.

\- Claro. Eu não posso namorar com você, Yoshioka. – Você disse. Você finalmente disse.

Meu coração parecia estar ao ponto de se despedaçar. Meus pulmões pressionarem meu tórax e impediram o ar de sair. Com a respiração engatada e as lágrimas presas com toda a minha força e perseverança, guardei todos os momentos que compartilhei com você bem na parte mais profunda e secreta do meu coração. Ainda que eu soubesse que isso aconteceria, eu não podia negar que doía.

\- Nossa! Com isso, chegamos ao fim! Obrigada. Com isso, somos apenas colegas de classe. Eu ainda continuarei a falar com você a partir de agora... – Eu esperava. Esperava que pudesse suportar o novo status. Colega de classe.

Sabendo que não poderia suportar por muito mais tempo, afinal, as lágrimas já estavam embaçando minha vista e insistindo para que pudessem rolar pelos meus olhos, decidi me afastar.

 _E mesmo sabendo que estamos em outra_

 _É muito difícil me afastar_

Então, Kou... Por favor, seja feliz! Seja feliz por nós dois. Faça com que eu não me arrependa de ter desviado completamente de um caminho de possibilidades. Possibilidades que nunca farão parte de nossa história juntos.

 _Vou lembrar de você, você vai lembrar de mim!_


End file.
